Monday at School
by Lipstick Zombie
Summary: This is about what happens on Monday when the breakfast clubbers go back to school. R&R please tell me if i need to change any thing.  PLZ NOTE THAT I AM IN MIDDLE SCHOOL THERE FORE I AM WORKING ON THE SPELLING.  ALSO I HAD TO CENSER SON LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday at School**

By, Michaela Davidson

(This story is about what happened Monday after John Bender, Claire Standish, Bryan Johnson, Andrew Clark , and Allison Reynolds had detention that Saturday. Will the social classes keep them from being friends? Or will they all act like nothing happened on that Saturday of detention?)

CHAPTER ONE

"Saturday, March 24,1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois, 60062. Dear Mr. Vernon, We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did _was_ wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us - in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed." –Bryan Johnson

Monday morning 6:32, about a half hour before school started. Claire Standish was in her bathroom finishing her make up. As her put on her lipstick she could hear her parents arguing about some little thing. She rolled her eyes. _Why can't they just shut up!_ She thought as she put her lipstick tube back in her makeup bag. She then got her books together and went out to the car to drive her self to school. She knew she would be early but she couldn't stand to hear her parents fight one more second.

Monday 6:36, Bryan Johnson had just finished eating his breakfast. As he walked up to his room he got cold stares from his mother and father. They were still mad at him for getting into detention. He picked up his math book and started to study for next weeks test. _A negative plus a negative equals a negative-don't I know it!_ He thought as he sat on his bed and looked at the book. He then realized what time it was and left to walk to the bus stop.

Monday 6:39, Andrew Johnson was still eating his king sized breakfast as his father gave him a lecture about wrestling and how he had a match this Saturday. Andrew didn't listen though. His dad gave him that same speech every day whether he had a match or not. He just kept eating and thinking about Allison and how different she looked in the pink dress and makeup. He couldn't wait to see her that day at school. After he ate his dad drove him to school.

Monday 6:42, Allison Reynolds was trying to get her parents attention. She was dressed all in black and had her huge bag hanging from her shoulder. "Mom! Can you drive me to school?" she said with an annoyed tone. But her mother just kept on knitting. Allison then turned to her father who was reading the paper. "Dad!" she said, no answer. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door mumbling to herself.

Monday 6:59, John Bender was walking to school after having a screaming mach with his father. John was smoking a cigarette as he walked down the sidewalk with no books in his hands. He was still wearing Claire's earning that she gave him that Saturday. He knew she probably would never talk to him again, but he didn't really care. He then put his headphones one and played air guitar the rest of the way down the street.

As the buses arrived, Bryan was talking with his friend Steve Benson who was dyeing to know what detention was like. "Come on man, it was boring, we just sat there and stared at the wall." Bryan lied, he saw no point in telling Steve about how the five of them destroyed the library. Steve didn't let it go. He was the kind of kid who had no life outside of the physics club. "Well who was there?" that was the tenth time Steve had asked that question. Bryan rolled his eyes. "I told you that like five minutes ago!" he exclaimed, his voice cracked. "Come on, this is the first time some one I know got detention!" Steve replied almost in a begging tone. "Shut up!" Bryan exclaimed as he walked slightly faster. Steve then shut up and they both went into the school.

Claire than drove up in her car with two of her many friends, Valerie Smith and Mandy O'Connor. Many was blonde with lots of make up on and Valerie was brunet with little to no makeup. "I can't believe you have to give up a hole Saturday just because you cut class to go shopping!" Mandy exclaimed as she looked at her refection in the car window. Valerie nodded. "And you totally missed this huge party at Seth Thompson's house. It was so rad! The place was totally trashed, and so were half the people there!" she said as she took her gum out of her bag and put two sticks in her mouth. Everything had to be in twos with her, gum, pencils, boys. Claire than took a stick from Valerie and so did Mandy. Claire then saw Bryan walk up the steps to the school door. She was about to call him over and say hi, but then she remember who she was with and who Bryan was. She looked down and kept walking with her friends.

Andrew got out of the car and met up with his friends from wrestling, Greg Henderson and Seth Thompson. When Andrew walked over, Seth was bragging about how awesome his party was. He then noticed Andrew was there and punched him playfully in the arm. "How was detention, did you learn your lessen?" he said sounding like a teacher. Andrew punched him back and they all walked over to the doors. As they were walking, Andrew saw Allison walking alone about ten yards away. "Hay Allison!" he called. Allison seemed surprised that some one called her, she then saw who it was and walked over. Seth and Greg started to chuckle louder and louder the closer she got. When she arrived next to Andrew he kissed her on the cheek. This sent the two of them in hysterics. Andrew turned to them and punched Greg-who was laughing the loudest-on the arm, this time not playfully. They both stopped laughing and Andrew then walked off with his arm around Allison.

John walked up to the school from the parking lot. He was still smoking and listening to music. He saw Claire and walked over to her. She was talking to her friends when he came up and put his arm around her. Mandy and Valerie started to chuckle. When Claire saw this, she pulled away from John. He looked mad and stormed of. Claire felt bad but she didn't think he would be mad for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Please not I am in middle school and had to sensor some of the language

Brian took his seat in shop class. He was still mad at himself for not being able to make a lamp. _It just wouldn't turn on._ He thought as he tapped his fingers on the desk. Just as the teacher walked in the intercom came to live. "Brian Johnson, Claire Standish, John Bender, Andrew Clark, and Alyson Reynolds please come down to the library." The nasal voice of the secretary rang in Brian's ears like a bee sting. He then got up and presided to the library.

As the students flooded the library -which had not bin disturbed since Saturday- Mr. Vernon was standing in the center of the rows of tables. John instantly smirked. "Mr. Vernon what a mess you've made." He said sounding like a stereotypical housewife reprimanding a child. Mr. Vernon was not amused. "You five are going to clean this place up, top to bottom. That includes the shattered glass door on the upped level." He said with his arms crossed. "I'll be in my office. Oh and Bender, it will be your job to return the lost screw in that door. Also to get the smell of pot out of the library." He continued as he walked out into his office.

As soon as the door closed John went strait to making a bigger mess. The tossed books of the shelf and ripped the paper that was on the librarians desk. Andrew was getting a little agitated. "Hay would you cut it out!" he exclaimed kind of under his breath. John didn't care. He kept on doing what he was doing. Claire walked over to him slowly. "I'm sorry I blew you off back there. That was a real s***y thing to do." She said with out looking him in the eye. John didn't even glance at her. He then tore a few pages from a book. Claire then got angry. "Your not even going to except my apology?" she exclaimed. John then looked up. "No Claire, I'm so happy you said you sorry that really fixes things!" he said sarcastically as he walked away.

Andrew had heard then talking and walked over to Claire. "You blew him off?" he said sounding ticked off. Claire nodded. "It's not like you wouldn't do the same!" she said trying to make what she did seem okay. Andrew then got mad. "Actually, Alyson came up to me this morning and my so called friends were laughing and I walked away with her!" Andrew was getting angrier with Claire. Claire rolled her eyes and started to clean up the books John ripped up.

Brian overheard and started to get a little ticked off. _I knew she would do something like that._ He thought. He then picked up a sponge and started to scrub the sugar, soda, and captain crunch off of Alyson's table. He found himself scrubbing harder as he thought more about what Claire had dun. _I guess she is just to full of herself to care!_ He thought. He rolled his eyes and took a breath. He calmed down enough to stop scrubbing a hole in the table.

Alyson didn't care about cleaning. She just sat at one of the tables and put her feet on the chair beside her. She pulled a loose sting from her shirt and tightly rapped it around her finger –as she often did- entail it turned purple. She then slowly untied the string and watched as her finger changed back to the pale color it always was. She still had her bag around her shoulder and she took out her pensile and paper and began to draw a flower in exquisite detail.

Claire was now shoving things into the trash bag. _How could they think I was wrong? _ She thought. _And anyway I said I was sorry!_ She then took a minute to think about it and realized she was wrong. She realized she was too preoccupied with what people might think that she forgot who her _real_ friends were. _Da**it!_ She knew John would not accept her apology. She needed to find a way to _show_ him rather than _tell_ him.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time lunch came, Mr. Vernon had told them to get their lunch and bring it back to the library. They all did except for John who did not have a lunch, again. Claire brought sushi and Andrew brought a twelve coarse meal. Alison had a sandwich with sugar and captain crunch. Brian brought a PB and J with the crust cut off. Andrew and Alison sat together in one of the back tables. John sat alone and so did Claire and Brian. The room was silent until Vernon burst through the heavy library door. Everyone looked up from their lunch. Vernon scanned the room for John. When his eyes locked on him his face fell to anger. "Bender! I just received a call from the gym teacher! He said you spray painted the word F*** on the lockers!" he said as he walked to John. John smirked. "Now Mr. Vernon, you and I both know I cant spell a word that big. Nor would I want to, vandalism is a crime." He said sounding overly innocent. Vernon scowled at John. "Whether you did it or not you _will_ be cleaning it up! This Saturday." He said. He then left the room.

Claire turned back to face John. "Did you do it?" she asked. John looked up at her with aggravation. "_I_ did but _you _won't till you're married." He said as he took a cigarette out of his pocket. There were a few hushed giggles from the others. Claire turned around to finish her lunch. She tapped her fingers on the table in frustration. She then turned to John who was now smoking. "Look, I'm sorry my friends were being stupid, but you have not right to be mad at _me!" _Claire exclaimed. Brian looked up at Claire. "Well from what I hear, it _is_ your fault!" he exclaimed. Claire jerked her head back to Brian. "Shut up!" she said. Andrew got up from his seat and walked over to Claire. "Don't yell at Brian for telling the truth! You need to get the hell off your throne and start worrying about the people you step on!" he exclaimed.

Claire scowled at him. "Wow Andrew, one time I blow John off and you're angry with me!" she shouted. Alison than got into it. "But it's _not _the one time. I've seen you giggling at people behind their backs. You could care less about other people's feeling." She said as she leaned back in her seat. John got up from his seat and put out his cigarette on the table. "Look, I could care less if Claire is an A** hole, what I do care about is that she can't, just for one second, pry herself away from her Barbie doll friends. You're glued to them like they're your life support." John said with aggravation. Claire looked down at the floor in anger. She then looked up with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to be me." She said through her tears. Andrew then leaned on the table. "Oh you think you're the only one with issues? Look around Claire! You have a guy who can't control his own life, a girl who's parents ignore her, a guy who gets yelled at for getting a B, and a guy who gets a cigar to his arm when he spills paint in the garage." Andrew said in anger and frustration.

Claire than looked away. With turning to the others she said, "Would you just go back to your D*** seat." She did feel awful about what happened. But she didn't know how to prove it to the rest of them. 


End file.
